Fiber optic transmission members are being used in increasing numbers in conjunction with photoelectric devices as part of transmitter and receiver packages for connection with or as part of electronic circuitry of electronic equipment. The cables in which the fiber optic transmission members are disposed can also include electrical conductors for supplying electrical power at different voltage levels to the electronic circuits including the electro-optic devices. The electrical conductors can also provide strengthening members for the cable to protect the fiber optic transmission members.